Just like you
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: What if Dragon met some one who was also fogoten.  Main Character/Yulie Michiru Kururugi/Sango


**Disclaimer I do not own White knight Chronicles or Inuyasha**

So I was wondering what would happen if my avatar met the male character in Inuyasha secret of the cursed mask so here it is.

This takes place in White Knight Chronicles2 when they reach the Dogma rift to get to Greede and the ending of Secret of the Cursed Mask.

Just like you

When Leonard and his group reached the Dogma rift. So said Leonard we should probably make camp here it looks like a good spot before we continue. Caesar frowned come on Leonard we don't have time to stop we need to continue to Greede to stop the purple mist. Then Leonard frowned I know I know it's just that we need to stop and rest before we continue other wise we will probably fall to the ground. Caesar then scoffed and you would know what its like to rest you can be so hard headed at times you know that,

Then Leonard started to have an angry look. See here Caser if it wasn't for me finding the Knight arc we wouldn't have found you and would probably be drinking in some pub some were mourning over your Dad. Oh wait I forgot if wasn't your Dad he just adopted you out of self pity.

Then Caesar really looked like he was going to blow it. Then he got Leonards jacket. You want to know what I think of you. Alright I think you're a Spoiled arrogant punk who doesn't deserve being who he is now. Honestly Dragon would make a better White Knight then you he was always there for us and never stopped looking out for us.

Before the fight could continue Eldore stepped in. Now listen you two your both Knights. You shouldn't fight now because there's a real battle going on as we speak. Every minute that passes a soldier is being killed or massacred. And I'm not going to baby sit two hot headed immature boys who disagree. Yulie Dragon.

But he just saw Yulie. Then Eldore went up to her. She had started a fire to begin dinner. Eldore frowned a little Yulie where's Dragon he was here a minute ago.

Then Yulie noticed him. Well when you two were fighting she looked at Leonard and Caesar. We decided to set up camp here and start making dinner. He went to get some more Fire wood before we started. Ohh Eldore startled. Well we might just wait for him till he comes back. Then Eldore went to his tent. Come on you can't make us all starve we can't wait for how long gods know for Leonard moaned. Caesar said I don't mind Dragon is a good kid he won't do it on purpose.

Yulie then replied you have a lot of faith in him. You know Caser he might be called Dragon but that doesn't make him the real thing.

Come own Yulie Caser replied. Since I joined this group me and him have gotten to be good friends other time. Also then he has a little sadness in his voice. To be honest when Kara died he helped me get other and I don't think I would have been able to continue this journey if he hadn't helped me get past it.

Yeah said Yulie he's always there when you need him the most. Then Caesar then looked at her. Are you blushing?

No replied startled Yulie I just wanted to say if he hadn't come with us we might have not been able to win some of the fight we've been in and solve some puzzles which are probably unsolved able. Then Caesar then asked to you like him.

Then Yulie looked at him and said of course I like him he's are friend a little shy but knows how to talk to people and help them with there problems.

That's not what I meant Yulie I meant to you really like him. Then Yulie was silent for a moment. Then looked at Caesar and said honestly I don't know I always wanted to be with Leonard but he probably loves Cisna too much to notice me. But Dragon on the other hand was there when I needed hi the most and I'm thankful. But love that might be a whole different story for all I know he might love some one else. I don't know Caesar.

Then Caesar then smiled well we might just wait for him with the fire wood he should be back soon.

Mean while further in the Dogma rift a boy with brown spiky hair and a green jacket with green trousers and brown boots was walking with some wooden sticks in his arms. Hee why do I get all the little jobs I mean I know I'm not completely important but still. I wish I could for one moment I could meet some one who was like me. Some one who knows what it means to be left out some times and still does stuff but just being remembered also.

As Dragon was walking there was a white light around. What's going on where this stuff is coming from? Then the White light then just flashed then Dragon had disappeared and the sticks which he was carrying had just fallen.

Back at the camp Caesar got up did you guys here that. Probably the wind Leonard replied. No said Caesar it sounded big I think Dragon is in trouble. Then Yulie got up lets go we all go different places and meet here at the camp before the moon comes up. The four of them agreed.

Yulie thought to herself Dragon were ever you are I hope your okay really.

Dragon woke up. My head it feels some one was picking it with an ice pick awe Gods he moaned. Then he looked all around him. This is defiantly not the Dogma rift. There people in robs they looked like Kimonos but this place looks really weird for me. Then as he was walking he noticed the sun was setting and that people were throwing dolls in the fire. That is a real waste of good Dragon thought. As he was walking alright this shouldn't be too hard I just have to find my way back to my world but I can't help feel that I was meant to come here.

As he was walking he was thinking al right maybe I just need to probably get a doll find out what it does and throw it into the fire and every body will be happy. But as he was walking he accidently stumbled into some body.

They both fell. Hey sorry about that replied dragon my bad. Na it's not your fault I just was staring too long. As Dragon helped the boy up he saw he had Brownish red hair with a short sleeved shirt and light brown trousers with white shoes.

Wait a moment its you the boy replied. What replied Dragon wondering what he meant? Sorry its I don't know how to put this but in a way I created you.

What said Dragon? This doesn't make any sense is he one of the Gods or some thing. Alright replied Dragon its really getting weird for me but what do you mean by that.

Sorry replied the boy then he got his hand out my name is Michiru. Michiru Kururugi. Then Dragon got his hand out sorry for asking questions Michiru they both shook hands but what do you mean by I created you. Well you see replied Michiru. This might come as a shock to you but you and your friends are actually just on game.

What replied? Dragon could this be true could he and his friends and world just be one big complete game in this world.

Dragon then looked at Michiru please tell me more I really have to know. Well in this world replied Michiru your world is a game where your adventure is just one big game in mine. But don't worry it's a good game. Then Dragon looked a t him but you said you created me what does that mean. Well your character is an avatar meaning any one can make you look how they want you to look but I don't think that rule applies in your world. Its okay said Dragon it's just.

It's just what asked Michiru. Well you see I kind of have a crush on Yulie its just after hearing this 20000 avatar's must have a crush on her. I don't really make any importance.

You're wrong Dragon. Then Michiru smiled you see I had to leave some one who I cared for and probably wont see her again ever. But inside I feel as though she's still with me even when I'm all by myself she's still there.

Then Dragon asked Michiru what was her name? Her name was Sango. And she means a lot to me. Then Dragon said I guess were just both fools for love. Then they both laughed. Then the white light appeared around Dragon. Guess this is good bye. Listen Michiru it's been an honour meeting you. You too Dragon. Then they both got there hands and grabbed each of them. See yeah Replied Michiru.

Then Dragon woke up he was back in a tent. He saw the others were sleeping. But Yulie she had her head on his placket. Then she woke up I've been worried about you. Then she looked a little worried you got me scared for a moment. But before she could finish Dragon got her and hugged her. Then he whispered I'm sorry. Then she hugged him back me too. Dragon smiled I just met a friend some on who was like me.

The End

Please read and review.


End file.
